Mating season
by TheElectricDemiWizard
Summary: Lemons for the serafina series


**New story! Yaaaaayyy... Contains lemons, don't like, don't read! Takes place in between books 1 and 2. If you don't know what lemons are... Come back in a year.**

* * *

Serafina felt it again. The heat. It kept flaring up, especially when she was around braden. It had happened before this year, but never so... _powerfully. _she could feel it in her stomach, or perhaps a bit lower.

"Serafina? Are you feeling alright?" Braden asks

" Yes. I'm fine." She answered

" are you sure?"

"I'm okay."

" well if you're not hurt, what do you think of the flowers? "

"They're gorgeous." Serafina answers. _ and they're not the only gorgeous thing I see,_ she thinks to herself

she doesn't know where these thoughts come from, just that she sees Braden in a whole. new way now, and that whatever is inside of her is rising once more.

"Excuse me, I gotta go." She says, the fire inside her growing again. She runs back into the house, slipping into her room, and leaving a confused Braden outside.

she knows he pa will be out for a while, he's busy trying to fix the elevator machine. She quickly strips out of her pants and her shirt, before slipping off her undergarments. She bends her curvaceous spine and begins to lick her own cunt.

This is the thing the flame desires from her. She swirls her tongue, feeling the juices inside herself, and lapping them up. She growls, as an image comes to her mind. She think of Braden, and thing in his pants that would certainly read parts of her her tongue cannot. She wiggles her tongue in her own tight snatch, panting. She can feel her wetness on her own face, and she loves it.

" Oh yes Braden! Lick me! " she mewls. She pushes her tongue into her hard clit, groaning.

"Right there Braden! Ohhhhhh!" She moans.

Suddenly the door bursts open, and Braden runs in.

"Braden what the fuck!" Serafina screams, covering her tits and pussy with her arms.

" Serafina! Why are you naked? Are you okay? I heard moaning and you screamed my name! " Braden asks

"I was... Taking care of somthing! I'm fine!"

" Why are you naked? What are you doing!"

"I was... Masturbating."

"Oh. Then why did you say my name?" Braden asks

" No reason... "

"You were masturbating to me, weren't you!"

" Maybe. Can you please get out? This is so embarrassing. There is this ...thing inside of me, and it won't go away! "

"Can I help?"

"No, the only thing that helps is... that. unless..."

"what?"

"well, having sex might help."

"really?"

" Sorry , I don't know where that came from and-"

"Lets do it."

" Really? Um...okay take off your pants and lay down. "

Braden complies

Serafina positions herself above his dick and sinks onto it.

She growls in pleasure as it enters her.

"Fuck! Tight" Braden yells

"Sorry! Sorry! I'll get off. Of you."

" No! Don't! Please! Just slide up and down. " he cries desperately

She does as he says, slipping up and down on him.

"On my god! You're so far in! Shit! Yes!" She mewls

She bounces faster, screaming. Her tits bounce up and down, they spin in small circles , making Braden hornier as he watches them

"Sera? C-can I grab your -uggh- b -breasts? " he asks tentatively

"Oh yes! Grab my titties! Rough 'em up! Squeeze 'em! play with 'em! " she purrs

He reaches up and grabs them, kneading them in his hands as Serafina's speed increases. she could hardly take it. Her pussy was being touched, treated, and pounded in ways that it never had been before, and she loves it.

"Oh Jesus! Pound this pussy's tight pussy!" She groans.

"Holy shit! You're so goddamn tight!" He moans

she cries with pleasure as he thrusts in and out of her moist cunt.

"fuck me!" Serafina groans, lust filling her mind, she has no thoughts but of the dick she was bouncing on.

she bounces faster and faster, Braden's dick engulfed by her sopping cunt. Serafina growls in pleasure, using her superior catamount hearing to listen to the sounds of her tight, wet pussy being pounded by his cock.

Her pussy juices allowed her to bounce faster and faster, and she could feel her orgasm mounting.

"Fuck fuck fuck! " he yells, looking up and seeing the lust and love on her face as she bounces, as he fondles her titties.

"Where do you want it Sera?!" He groans.

"Ugh! Fuck! grrrr!.. In.. My... Rrrowl... C-cunt! "

He prepares for release, and makes eye contact with the female catamount currently riding him. The look on her face is so lustfully sexy, it makes him cum.

Her roars in pleasure, feeling jets of cum erupt from his

She growls in response, and her pussy leaks it pleasure juices onto his cock.


End file.
